


cheese

by aligator_person



Category: Cheese - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Licking Kink, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator_person/pseuds/aligator_person
Summary: cheese porn
Relationships: cheese - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom).



Feta cheese looked at the American cheese with lust in his eyes. He looked so amazing, but Feta could not reach his love. He would simply have to wait. Feta waited and he waited, until his wish came true. Someone knocked American right next to him. It was perfect. American was old, he was slow paced and moldy. Exactly how Feta like them. Feta toppled over on top of American.

“Don’t move a muscle, ok?” Feta said with a smirk. 

“Of course daddy,” American complied.

Feta started licking the mold off of American, earning him a moan. “Hngggg daddy please shove your dick in me~” American cried out. 

“We don’t have dicks. We’re cheese,” Feta panted out. 

“oh yeah you’re ri-“ American was cut off from a loud moan from Feta. 

“IM CUMMING,” he yelled. 

“ME TOO DADDY!” American yelled


End file.
